lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate PWA Promo
The Ultimate PWA Promo was a promo written by Bloodrose in December 2003 before the first PWA Draft. The promo detailed how Bloodrose dealt with a number of e-wrestlers who would not be apart of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) after the promotion expanded to two brands. Promo a few weeks before the draft..... All of the inactive wrestlers in the PWA receive an invitation in the mail. The invitation reads: "You are cordially invited to a special gathering. Please arrive at Red Rose Manor at 7:00 p.m. on the evening of February, Friday thirteenth. Directions are enclosed. Be prompt." on Friday the 13th, around 7 p.m., out in a clearing in the middle of a heavily-forested area.... Many of the inactive wrestlers show up at the doors of Red Rose Manor, which are closed shut. Some are wearing formal attire, some are wearing casual attire, and some show up in an unpresentable manner. Shorty and LHW arrive arm-in-arm. HeyYou is wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, stained in the armpit, neck, and lower areas. Beatnik is smoking a joint. Hardcore David doesn't know what's going on, perhaps taking one too many chair shots to the head. Crab Mask Jr. shows up in his luchadore garb, ready to wrestle. Elbarto skates around on his board, peering through the windows, in a vain attempt to see what is going on inside. As time passes, more and more wrestlers show up. Shorty: "So why are we all out here?" HeyYou: "I don't know, but I'm hungry." BigDaddytim76: "I wanna hurt someone before I go nuts just waiting around here." Da Fiend: "That makes two of us. Come on, let's start a ruckus." BigDaddyTim76 and Da Fiend are ready to beat the hell out of the nearest person, which happens to be LOP's Romeo, until the doors finally open. In the doorway stands Bloodrose in the same red suit he wore at the PWA Psycho Awards, and standing next to him is the Lady in Red, still in her tattered red wedding dress. Bloodrose: "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Red Rose Manor. Please come in, and follow me." With that said, everyone starts filing inside the manor. The manor is finely decorated in the manner of an 17th or 18th century aristocrat. Honky Goth admires a suit of armor. The Asian Nightmare and Stormrider both marvel at the decor. Death Valley walks up to Bloodrose's side and asks him, "What is going on here? Where are we going?" Bloodrose doesn't answer. Soon, Bloodrose stops before a set of closed doors. He turns around to face the crowd behind him and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you.....the Feasting Hall." He then turns around and opens the doors and swings them widely, which open into a grand, spacious dining hall, filled with many tables and chairs, some of which are sitting beside blazing hearths. HeyYou gasps in excitement and rushes in past everyone else, snagging a seat near a fireplace. Everyone else is in awe as they enter the hall and take a seat. Bloodrose and the Lady in Red disappear off somewhere. Bloodrose: "Dinner will be served shortly. Please make yourselves at home." Shorty and LHW take a table by another fireplace, while Choker, Misconception, Spitfire, and Theranna all sit together, whispering and giggling about who-knows-what. SmartBen193, Attitude1, and Dave Shady sit at a table near the ladies, hoping that they will get lucky tonight. Everyone else sits wherever they please. Five minutes later, waiters and waitresses start coming out of a nearby door, all carrying trays and trays of food. HeyYou gasps at the sight of all the trays coming out to her table. The waiter serves the entree, and she gobbles the whole thing in 3 seconds. HeyYou: "More please! Keep them coming!" The waiter happily obliges, as he walks back and forth from the nearby door to her table with more and more food. Everyone else is enjoying their dinner. Shorty and LHW are having a private candlelight dinner, sharing a bowl of pasta, then reenacting that scene from "Lady and the Tramp." (you know which scene to which I am referring). RVFD, ROH Dragon, Extant, and Moondog are having a mini- food fight between the four of them. HeyYou is gorging herself on food like it was her last meal before her execution. About 45 minutes later, people are beginning to stop eating, except for HeyYou, who is still eating and is showing no signs of stopping. Soon Bloodrose and the Lady in Red reappear. Bloodrose: "Well, now that you all are full," ::he looks to HeyYou, who is still eating:: "Well, most of you, anyway. Let us all adjourn to another room, where you all shall be entertained. Follow me, please." Everyone gets up and follows Bloodrose, except for HeyYou, who steals a few more rolls, and hides them in her sweat pants pockets, then follows behind the crowd. The crowd is being led to another set of closed doors. Bloodrose opens both doors, swinging them wide, to reveal to the crowd a grand ballroom. There are many ornate-looking chairs, all arranged in a few rows. At the front of the rows is a large screen, similar to a movie theater screen. Near the back of the room is a large projector. Bloodrose: "Please have a seat." Everyone takes a seat. Shorty and LHW sit together at the front row. HeyYou sits down, taking up three seats. The girls sit together, while many of the males try to sit around them. Bloodrose: "Enjoy the show." ::sotto voce:: "It will be your last." Then he starts up the projector, dims the lights, and leaves the ballroom, the Lady in Red following quickly behind him. She locks the doors behind her, while Bloodrose quickly gathers many large and heavy objects with which to barricade the door. Bloodrose: "Have all the servants evacuated?" ::the Lady in Red nods:: "Excellent. Are all the barriers in place around the ballroom?" ::the Lady in Red nods:: "Good. Now we must make haste." ::they quickly exit the manor:: Meanwhile, inside the ballroom, everyone is watching a rerun of the PWA Psycho Award show. As soon as they get to the part where Bloodrose and Firefly are accepting the award for Match of the Year, the video cuts to a shot of the forest outside the manor. Bloodrose: "Greeting, ladies and gentlemen of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. As you all are well aware, Firefly and myself have taken part in the Match of the Year, and won, I might add. And as you may or may not know, the PWA Draft is upon us shortly. Unfortunately, you won't be around to see it. Think of it as ‘separating the weak from the strong.' I hope you have enjoyed tonight's festivities. Enjoy the rest of the evening, as well as the rest of eternity, in a painful, agonizing death. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" ::the image suddenly shuts off:: Bloodrose's horrible cackling is still echoing throughout everyone's ears as his image is turned off from the projector. People are asking one another what that was all about. Then all of a sudden, there is an powerful explosion from the projector. Those who were sitting near it are instantly engulfed in flame. Another explosion rocks the room, this time from the front, as the screen now projects an image of a fireball shooting out towards the audience. Shorty and LHW are caught in the blast, and are now covered in fire; they are screaming out in pain and agony. Soon, people are running around the room, trying to escape. They open the main doors, but find that the doorway is being blocked from ceiling to floor in large and heavy items; there is no escape from the main exit. People are now trying to jump out the windows, but they find that the windows have been covered in metal bars, similar to prison bars. People are screaming and panicking as the fire spreads with the ballroom. Soon, more explosions rock the ballroom and the entire manor, as the ceiling suddenly caves in onto the crowd, crushing them all. Soon, fire engulfs the entire manor, and the manor is ablaze, the screams of the PWA wrestlers dying out as the night progresses. A distance away, Bloodrose, Firefly, and the Lady in Red watch as the manor burns. Firefly: "Well, there goes a nice manor house. A shame too. It was a nice manor too." Bloodrose: "Do not worry. I have many more manors." Firefly: "What if someone escapes?" Bloodrose: "Not likely. Every door was locked, all the windows have bars on them. The fire would have consumed them long before they ever found an exit out of that inferno. And if someone does escape, they'll have to deal with us. So, let's wait a few hours and see if anyone does make it out of there alive." Hours pass, as the three of them watch the manor house burn down to the ground. Bloodrose: "Well, it is approaching daylight, and no one has emerged from the manor now. I believe it is time we depart." Firefly: "But what if....?" Bloodrose: "I know what you're going to say. Don't worry." ::whistles, and a pack of wolves emerges from the forest:: "They will keep watch over the ruins. If someone does escape, they won't from the wolves. Now, let us depart. The morning sun shall vanquish the horrible night." ::they all depart, leaving the wolves to keep a vigil over the ruins of Red Rose Manor:: See also *Bloodrose promos Category:Promos